Surnom de mon coeur
by kamyange
Summary: Non ce n'est pas de la guimauve. Quand Komui instaure des copyrights pour sauver la salle de repas...


Hello ! Du à présent... Je mange à tous els rateliers comme on dit. Je précise avoir lu une fic centrée sur la priorité de Kanda à appeler Allen "moyashi" et qu'il est possible que ça m'aie inspiré. Au cas ou on s'indignerai pour plagia...

C'est vraiment juste de l'humour, alors... Bonne lecture !

.

.

Cela avait commencé comme toutes les autres journées.

- Moyashi !

- Bakanda !

- Moyashi !

De ce fait, les autres exorcistes présents dans la salle de repas ne prêtèrent pas attention aux deux autres.

- Bakanda !

- Moyashi !

Mais Allen, prit d'une envie soudaine de changement, lança :

- Panda !

Sorti de nulle part, Bookman frappa violemment Allen comme il avait l'habitude avec son apprenti.

Espèce de jeune arrogant ! Tu devrais avoir fini de manger et être à la bibliothèque…

Il s'aperçut alors que la tignasse du presque cadavre à terre n'était pas rousse, mais blanche.

Bookman paniqua intérieurement. Les affres de la vieillesse l'avaient-elles déjà rattrapé ?

Il repéra vite son élève assis une table plus loin. Comment avait il put faire une telle erreur ?

- Mais pourquoi vous m'avez frappé ? C'est ce bakanda que je traitais de panda ! Pas vous ! S'écria Allen, revenant d'entre les morts (pour changer).

Le vieillard ressentit un intense soulagement. La retraite pouvait encore attendre. Heureusement, car son disciple était juste bon à finir libraire actuellement…

La dispute aurait pu s'arrêter la.

- Ey de quel droit utilise tu MON surnom ? Il est réservé au vieillard ! S'indigna soudain Lavi.

Lequel se fit frappé aussitôt par le dit-vieillard.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Rétorqua le maudit. Puis, se tournant vers le kendoka : Panda !

Lorsqu'il se retrouva avec Mugen sous la gorge et un maillet immense au dessus de la tête, Allen se dit qu'il aurait peut être mieux fait de se taire…

- Allons les enfants calmez-vous. Protesta Komui, qui ne souhaitait pas voir la salle à manger détruite.

- C'est sa faute ! S'écrièrent Kanda et Lavi en pointant Allen du doigt.

Menacé comme il l'était, le blandinet décida de ne pas protester.

Komui réfléchit un instant, avant d'afficher un immense sourire.

La menace semblant subitement venir du Grand Intendant, les deux combattants placèrent plutôt leur arme entre eux et le dingue au béret.

- Je propose d'installer des copyrights des surnoms !

Etrangement, sa phrase enjouée n'eut comme résultat qu'un immense silence dans la salle.

Lenalee se demandait si, oui ou non, son grand frère avait atteint les méandres de la folie et devait être confié à l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche.

- Mais si enfin ! Nous instaurerons des documents officiels autorisant les personnes qui le souhaitent à user des surnoms qu'ils préfèrent envers la personne de leur choix.

L'idée commença à faire lentement son chemin dans la tête des autres. Pourquoi pas après tout… ?

- Bien sur je devrais avoir signé les documents pour qu'ils soient valides. Précisa Komui.

Reever soupira. Encore un moyen d'échapper pendant quelques secondes à son boulot.

Malgré l'étrangeté de l'idée, celle-ci fut mis en place. Ainsi on choisit un couloir où tout le monde passait, et qui fut nommé « couloir des attributions » (le pauvre couloir autrefois anonyme en pleura presque).

Lavi fut bien sûr le premier à afficher son document.

**Attribution : panda.**

**Cible : Bookman.**

**Réservé à : Lavi.**

Le rouquin fixa l'affiche, satisfait.

Etrangement, il eut l'impression les jours suivant que la dose de livre qu'il avait à compulser par jour avait doublé…

Allen jugea tout cela parfaitement stupide et ne vis pas l'utilité d'user d'un de ces documents.

Kanda ne se présenta même pas à l'inauguration.

.

_Une semaine plus tard._

_._

Chose surprenante, le mur s'était couvert en une semaine de plus d'une dizaine de fichets supplémentaires.

L'idée semblait avoir beaucoup plus, au grand étonnement d'Allen (qui ayant sa chambre dans le fameux couloir passait tous les jours devant).

- Ey Yuu !

Kanda ignora l'unique abruti à utiliser son prénom ainsi. A force, il n'essayait même plus de le tuer.

- J'ai mis un document comme quoi j'étais le seul à pouvoir t'appeler ainsi ! S'exclama joyeusement le rouquin.

Pour le coup, le kendoka cessa de manger ses sobas.

- Usagi ?

- Ouiiiiiiiii ?

- Tu sais que Yuu est mon _prénom_ ? Et que ces foutus fichets concernent les _surnoms_ ?

Lavi lui adressa un grand sourire innocent.

Ok il est mort. Décida Kanda.

Dans cette joyeuse ambiance, arriva Allen.

- Ey ! Salut moyashi !

Vu l'enthousiasme de la phrase, on se doutera que ce n'était pas Kanda qui avait ainsi salué le maudit.

Trente seconde après, le rouquin gisait dans une mare de sang, et Kanda avait repris son repas en silence.

Allen décidé d'aller manger à une autre table.

.

_Le lendemain matin_

_._

Allen effectua sa nouvelle occupation matinale, à savoir lire les nouveaux documents du couloir aux attributions. Il n'y avait qu'un seul fichet ajouter ce matin.

**Attribution : Moyashi.**

**Cible : Allen Walker.**

**Réservé à : Yuu Kanda.**

Allen se demanda sincèrement s'il ne devrait pas retourner se coucher.

.

Lavi s'ennuyait.

Et quand Lavi s'ennuie, tous aux abris…

Un sourire machiavélique orna soudain les lèvres du rouquin.

Quand il sortit de sa chambre, Allen hésita. Lire ou ne pas lire ?

Il vit soudain Komui passer en sifflotant, et jeter un œil aux fichets. Tout à coup, le Grand Intendant fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du mur.

Il y eut comme un bruit d'explosion, puis Komui partit en courant et en hurlant comme un guerrier viking. Le cri ressemblait vaguement à « Laviiiiii ! » mais le maudit n'était pas totalement sur. Afin de vérifier ses doutes, il s'approcha à son tour du mur, pour y lire le nouveau fichet que par chance, Komui n'avait pas enlevé sous la fureur.

**Attribution : mon cœur.**

**Cible : Lenalee.**

**Réservé à : Lavi.**

Bien sur, le tout non signé par le Grand Intendant.

Allen haussa les épaules, blasé. Il décidé quand même d'enlever le papier pour éviter qu'en plus d'avoir le frère à ses trousses, Lavi ait la sœur…

Quel bon ami il faisait quand même.

.

_Le lendemain_

_._

Quand Allen sortit, ce fut pour trouver Lenalee devant le mur cette fois.

Il vit son visage perplexe être traverser d'un tic nerveux, puis d'un autre avant qu'un sourire crispé n'apparaissent sur ses lèvres. Elle s'en alla à grandes enjambées.

Curieux, Allen s'approcha du mur. Un fichet bien plus long que les autres y avait récemment été accroché.

**Attribution : MON CŒUR, chérie, mon ange, ma belle… (Etc, suite de mots doux expliquant la longueur du fichet), mon sucre d'orge.**

**Cible : Lenalee Lee**

**Réservé à : Komui Lee.**

Le tout dument signé, bien sur.

Allen entendit comme un cri d'agonie quelque part dans le bâtiment de la congrégation. Il haussa les épaules et partit manger.

.

Le jour suivant, Allen constata que le long fichet avait disparu. Quelques morceaux de papiers aux bords brulés lui décrivirent assez bien la fin tragique du papier.

De bonne humeur, Allen jeta un œil distrait a la collection maintenant assez longue du couloir des attributions. Un fichet plus récent que les autres attira son attention. Amusé, il s'en approcha.

**Attribution : Shônen.**

**Cible : Allen.**

**Réservé à : Tyki mik**

**« Sous peine de mort lente et douloureuse » **avait été ajouté à la main, illustré d'une carte d'as de pique qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'auteur du message…

Le tout signé par le Grand Intendant.

Il y eut comme un vent froid dans la pièce, et Allen décida de retourner se coucher.

.

.

Lavi s'ennuyait à nouveau.

Komui, qui à présent surveillait attentivement les fichets, passait dans le couloir des attributions.

Il s'arrêta net devant un dernier mis.

**Attribution : Onii-chan**

**Cible : Komui Lee**

**Réservé à : Lenalee Lee.**

Komui ne songea pas un seul instant que :

- Le papier n'était pas signé.

- L'écriture n'était pas très féminine.

Il se précipita dans les couloirs à la recherche de sa Lenalee chérie, laquelle l'accueillit d'un coup de pied au menton, par reflexe.

Allen jeta un regard blasé à Lavi qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire quand un Komui plutôt abimé les invita dans son bureau pour une nouvelle mission.

.

.

Allen revenait de mission, détendu. Il s'arrêta un instant pour lire les nouveaux fichets.

Le dernier retint son intention, car un frisson l'avait prit en posant les yeux dessus…

**Attribution : Abruti de disciple**

**Cible : Allen Walker**

**Réservé à : Général Cross**

**« Toutefois, si un jolie demoiselle entre 18 et 35 ans, désire posséder ce droit… Nous pouvons tout à fait en discuter en privé pour nous arranger… »**

Le tout signé par le Grand Intendant.

Un vent accompagné de quelques flocons de neige passa dans le couloir.

Allen partit directement se coucher.

.

.

.

Petit dico des surnoms.

Pour ceux que ça interesse, (et qui ne sont pas encore au courant) voila une petite description des divers surnoms affectueux (et autres).

- Onii-chan/ Onii-san = Grand frère (le premier plus affectueux que le second. (mais "oni" seul = "ogre,démon,diable" ...)

- Usagi = lapin

- Moyashi = La traduction exacte est "germe de soja" mais pousse de soja c'est tellement plus mignon.

- Shônen = garçon ("no shônen" = juvénile) Je traduirais par gamin je suppose...

- Yuu veut dire : "Soir/soirée" ou "mention très bien" ou "dire/parler" (on remarqueras l'ironie vue comment Kanda est bavard...) Selon l'écriture de son nom.

Dommag pour lui, ryuu signifie dragon, c'est plus imposant ^^

N'ayant pas de L ni de Ven japonais, Lavi s'écrirait plutôt "Rabi" (et après il s'étonne qu'on le traite de rabbit) mais qui n'a pas de traduction.

Je vous mets au défi de trouver "allen" dans un dico japonais français.

Lenalee meme pas la peine, c'est chinois.

Komui est peut etre jap mais je n'ai pas de traduction.

Bookman, sans commentaire.

Pour ceux qui se pose la question, non, bakanda n'existe pas dans le dico jap (le mien en tout cas) Il s'agit d'un mélange du récurent baka (="idiot, imbécile...") et de kanda.

Mugen = infini (je dormirais moins idiote ce soir)

J'ai cherché tyki (pleine d'espoir) mais rien.

kyuu= 9 (ah, c'est de la kyuubi, le renard a neuf queues ? (hors sujet)) "bi" veut dire "beauté"... les neufs beautées ...? (queue se dis "o") Bref je vais m'arreter la...


End file.
